A new start
by JXeleven
Summary: The people of Camelot are reincarnated to finish what they once started, but what happens when Morgana takes what she actually wanted. The person she loves.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So my second story and this one is also about Merlin. It starts when Arthur already knows about Merlin's magic and like I wrote in the description the most of the story takes place when they are reincarnated. So please enjoy. **_

xxx

'Arthur stay here. I will deal with Morgana.' Merlin shouted to his king and he ran away in the direction he had seen Morgana.

'But…'

'Just stay there! I have the power to defeat her.'

Merlin saw that his friend wanted to say something, but he lifted his hand to stop Arthur from speaking.

'Just be safe, you idiot!' The king told the warlock and turned around to help the knights.

Merlin ran through the woods and saw pieces of Morgana's dress appearing and disappearing from his eyesight. He stopped when a lake came into his sight. Morgana stood before the water and looked at him. He walked the remaining distends towards her to stop only a few meters before her.

He saw pain in her eyes. 'Why didn't you tell me that you had magic?'

He sighed. 'Your way wasn't the way I wanted to go. Arthur isn't the same as his father. He accepted me with all my magic.'

'You should have told me!'

'I am sorry Morgana. Maybe if I had told you about my magic then I could have saved you from yourself.'

'But you didn't. I felt so alone.' He couldn't look at her because of the sadness that he saw in her eyes. 'You should have helped me. You had to help me. You betrayed me and our kind.'

'I didn't, you did betray us.' He felt as if everything that had happened to her was his fault.

'The only thing I ever wanted was for someone to accept me for who I was.' She looked at him and her face turned into anger. 'I always had thought that if someone would understand me that it would be you and you where able to understand me, but you didn't.'

Confusion appeared on his face. 'Why me?'

'Because I am in love with you!' She almost screamed and a blush appeared on her face.

'You… you loved me.' He gasped at her words.

'No, I still love you.'

He looked stunned at her and she came closer to him. 'I always thought that when I would be queen you could be by my side, but then you poisoned me and I lost al hope of ever being together with you. You were the one that always was sweet to me, helped me with my problems and never said that I was strange.'

Merlin had a feeling that somebody grabbed his heart. 'I am sorry Morgana. I didn't release that I had hurt you so much, but the two of us can never be together in this life. Not after everything that had happened. I have decided that I will follow Arthur until I die.' He didn't want it, but at the same time he wanted to hold her in his arms.

'I would never follow Arthur.' She looked at him with a mix of anger and pain. 'I guess we can't be together then.'

He closed his eyes, because he didn't want to see her eyes. 'We will stay enemies.'

'Are you going to kill me?'

'I should kill you.'

She nodded. 'Then try it.'

Both the witch and the wizards ran towards each other.

Both their expressions showed the pain they felt for attacking the other. Their fight started and the ground shuddered under the power of these magical creatures. Morgana shot fire to the sorcerer and he responded by using the water of the lake to defend himself. She made the spell even more powerful and he ordered the ground too rise and created a wall around himself. More power was used in their battle and a long time the sound of spell casting and their outcomes could be heard. Trees were burned until there was nothing left, the ground was thorn apart and the two titans where standing opposite of each other. Both of them were wounded and after using so much magic both of them were near exhaustion. Their cloths were ripped and they knew only one of them would walk away alive.

They charged at each other for a last time casting their magic. They finished their attack and ended leaning against each other. They looked in each others eyes and it was Morgana who first spoke with a far away voice. 'I love you Merlin.'

'I love you too.' He told her and she fell on the ground. Her heart was pierced with a sword he created of light. She was dead.

Tears started falling down when he bent over her. _'It's my fault this happened to you. I wasn't able to do anything for you.' _

He took a deep breath and knew what he had to do. He took her in his arms and walked into the lake. When the water reached his chest he stopped and looked at the woman in his arms. 'At least let your body rest in peace when I couldn't save your soul.' He let her body go and it sank to the bottom of the lake. Morgana's last resting place.

He walked out of the water and looked one last time back before walking away. He could feel the tears running down his face, but he didn't care. 'I won't forget you, I promise.'

He returned back to where the fight has started to see that it also had ended. The ground was covered in corpses from both sides and the ground was red instead of the brown colour is should have been. The only thing he felt from this place was dead and he know that it would be a long time before anything could live here again.

'Merlin!' He looked to his left to see Arthur running towards him. 'Are you alright? Where are you hurt?' The king began to look for wounds on his friend's body until the sorcerer slapped the hands away.

'I am fine, Arthur.' He said irritated. His king nodded and trusted his friend that he wasn't seriously wounded.

'Where is Morgana?' He looked hopefully at him.

'She is dead.'

'That's fantastic! Great job Merlin.' He hit Merlin on the shoulder, laughing like only he could laugh and walked away to tell the others about the news. Not noticing Merlin's sad expression when he left him behind. Merlin looked at the prince who disappeared from his sight while he remained where he was. He didn't follow his friend and felt alone.

xxx

'_Where am I?'_ She tried to look around, but could only see darkness. When she wanted to lift her hand she finally understood it. She didn't had a body anymore, but she didn't feel sad, because she understood.

'_So this is what it means to die. What am I supposed to do now?'_

'_**Don't be afraid my dear.' **_It was a voice without emotion.

'_Who… who are you?'_

'_**I am nothing and also everything. Some call me dead and some call me life.'**_

'_What do you want from me?'_

'_**It's you that wants something from me. Your soul doesn't want to reincarnate yet. Even if you didn't mean to do it, your magic prevented you from moving on.'**_

'_What are you going to do to me?'_

'_**Nothing, you can decided for yourself what you want to do. It's your soul.'**_

'_What was I supposed to do? _

'_**1593 years, 12 days, 3 hours and 18 seconds after the day you died you would have reincarnated. You and many people that were close to in your past live will reincarnate around the same time. It was set before you were even born in your past life, because your war hasn't ended yet. Eventually all of them will remember their past and so would you have.'**_

'_Why do you tell me all this.'_

'_**Why shouldn't I tell you?'**_

'_I don't know, what does it mean that I am still here?'_

'_**Your will is so strong that you can decide yourself if you want to be reincarnated again or not.'**_

'_Will he be there?' _She asked with a hopeful voice.

'_**Yes.'**_

'_Then please, I want to reincarnate, only if it's to see him again.'_

'_**As you wish.' **_After his words she felt sleepy and after what felt like seconds all her memories started to disappear and she knew that it was time to be born again.

xxx

'They are so cute when they are playing together.' The blond woman said with and smile to her friend.

The other woman also smiled. 'You're right. I am glad that they like each other so much. Maybe we will become family one day.' Both of the woman laughed and looked at their children again. 'We will see what the time will make of it. They are only ten and eleven years old so everything could happen.'

The two children where playing hide and seek and when they were exhausted they went to their mothers to get something to drink.

'Morgana, Merlin what do you want to drink?'

'I want some juice!' The boy screamed full of happiness and the girl agreed with him.

'Morgana, would you help me?'

'Of course mommy.' The little girl said and she walked with her mother to the kitchen.

The little girl followed her mother and when they where halfway she froze on the spot. She felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness rush into her mind and pictures began appearing before her eyes. The girl started screaming.

Her mother turned around after hearing her daughter scream and ran towards her. 'Morgana? Morgana, what's happening?'

The little Morgana looked up and she made an expression which her mother had never seen before. 'I am fine mother.'

'Are you sure?' The woman asked concerned at her daughter. The girl only nodded. 'If you're sure than you should go sit with Merlin. I will get the drinks.'

'No, I will get it.'

'You don't have to get it.'

'No, I want to get it. Because Merlin is going to be my husband and I should take care of him.' She smiled at her mother and walked past her to the kitchen leaving her mother stunned behind.

xxx

The boy grinned at the girl in his arms. 'Do you like the movie?' He knew she wasn't such a fan of action movies and only watched it because he liked them.

She turned her head upwards to look at him. 'It's nice, but I enjoy being with you even more.' She smiled and kissed him.

He couldn't help to stare into her eyes. He loved them. 'I love you so much Morgana.'

She smiled and put her head on his chest. 'I love you too Merlin.'

Both of them gave each other another smile, before turning towards the movie again.

The movie had ended and Morgana smiled. _'This movie was kind of nice. He picked a good one to watch this time.' _She looked at him, but she knew already that he had fallen asleep. She carefully stood up making sure that she didn't wake him and looked at her boyfriend. He was so cute when he was asleep and she couldn't help but sigh at the sight of the sorcerer.

But she knew what she had to do, before he would wake up. She placed her hand above his chest and said words of the old religion. For a moment his chest lighted up and her eyes flashed gold. She sighed._ 'The spell is still in his place. He can never remember his past or know that he has magic. I'm never going to let him go. I won't lose him again. He's mine and I will never give him away.'_

She placed her hand on the side of his face and smiled. He woke up from her tough and looked dazed at her. 'Did I fall asleep again?'

She sat down on his lap and looked at him. 'I'm never able to watch a movie with you if you fall asleep every time.'

'I'm sorry Mor.' He said and shame appeared on his face.

She smiled and kissed him. 'Don't worry, I will always love you.'

He smiled back at her. He was the one person she wanted to have in her live. Every time she was with him felt so wonderful and she only had to look in his eyes to feel happy. She would never let him go.

xxx

'So do you think it's really true?' Gwaine asked and Arthur could see that the knight was really exited.

'Leon said it's true so lets hope for it.' The blond said.

'If he remembers then he is the last one of the knights that remembered.'

The king looked at his friend. 'Then let's find it out ourselves.'

The two men walked towards the apartment they shared with Leon. They walked up the stairs and Arthur grabbed the keys out of his pocket. He opened the door and walked towards the living room to see that Percival sat on the couch.

'Hey buddy, I heard you remember the past.' Gwaine said and he put an arm on the shoulders of the other knight.

The knight smiled at Gwaine and then turned to the king. He then placed himself on one knee. 'My lord.'

The others in the room started to grin and Arthur gave his friend a hand. 'We aren't back in Camelot so you don't have to speak like that to me.'

Percival smiled and grabbed his friend's hand. 'Sounds good, so who remembered?'

Gwaine grinned. 'Everyone…' He looked at the king. 'Except Merlin, we can't find him.'

'So maybe he already remembered and can't find you.'

The king shaked his head. 'If he remembered then he would try to find us. I guess we just have to wait.'

'I always had thought that he would be one of the first that would remember, but some need more time then others.' He looked at Percival and grinned.

Arthur slapped Gwaine at the back of his head. 'We can't all remember at the age of twelve.'

'You didn't had to hit me.' The knight mumbled while rubbing the back of his head.

'So do you know if Morgana is also here?' Percival asked.

Arthur sighed. 'I don't know, but we all reincarnated so there's a big change.'

Knocks were heard from the front door and Leon stood up to open the door. Gwen came half running to the living room and she almost thrown herself at Percival, after her Lancelot and Elyan walked into the room and both men smiled at the sight of their old friend.

'I'm so glad you remembered.' Gwen said while she hugged her friend.

'Give him some room to breath, Gwen.' Lancelot said and Gwen released him from her grip and sat down next to Lancelot on the couch.

Arthur looked sad at Gwen. Things could change, Gwen was now together with Lancelot. She had told Arthur that even when she remembered that once they were together she wanted to stay with Lancelot. They were a couple before any of them remembered their past.

'Let's celebrate!' Gwaine screamed and everybody knew what it was he meant by that.

Leon rolled his eyes. 'Go get your alcohol.' Gwaine grinned and walked to the kitchen.

xxx

'So do you need something from the shops?' Morgana asked through the phone.

'_No, but why are you going to the north part of the city. If you want to go shopping why don't you go to the mall here?' _Merlin asked on the other side of the phone.

Morgana rolled her eyes. 'Because I have seen everything here already and Ann told me of a great little shop there. So I want to give it a try.'

'_Oh, okay have fun. Love you, bye.'_

'Love you too.' She pushed at the off-button on her phone and placed her phone back in her purse and took a little paper out of it.

She had drawn the route to the shop on it. _'I really can't draw.'_ She sighed when she tried to discover if she had to go left or right.

'You!' A voice said disgusted. She turned around and saw Arthur standing a few meters behind her. _'So he is also here.' _

'What do you want, dear brother?' She said and she tried to look as disgusted as possible.

He frowned. 'So you remember?' She saw that his loyal knights also stood besides him and she panicked a bit.

'So what do you plan on doing? It's not like you and your little friends have your trusted swords with you and I still have my magic.' She turned around while making sure that they didn't follow her and walked towards her car. She didn't want to be with them and tried to leave them behind as soon as possible. She quickly grabbed her keys and drove away from the king and his knights.

She began to panic. _'They can't be here! He can't destroy my life again. Merlin. I should go to Merlin. They can't find him. I have to make sure he would never meet them. He has to stay with me!' _

She parked her car in front of Merlin's house and ran towards the front door while grabbing her keys. She could hear his voice while she walked into the house. 'Who is there?' He walked out of the kitchen and saw her standing in the hall. 'Mor, what are you doing here?' She could hear the surprise in his voice.

She couldn't talk and only ran into his arms. He held her and after a few minutes he placed his hands under her chin to lift it. He looked into her eyes and she could see that he was concerned. 'What's wrong Mor?'

'I…I…' no she couldn't tell him, he can never know about Arthur. 'I was almost hit by a car.' She lied to him.

'Shh..Sh… It's alright.' She could hear he was shocked and he walked with her to the living room and they sat down on the couch. He still held her in his arms. 'Everything is alright. Nobody is going to hurt you.'

She nodded and looked into his eyes. She loved his eyes they were so tender, it was everything she needed to calm herself down. 'Promise me that you will always stay with me.'

He looked at her in surprise. 'Of course I will stay with you. Why would you ask me that?' Concern was heard in his voice.

'Forever?'

'Forever.' He said with a smile and kissed her tender on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So here is chapter 2 already. It won't take long before the next chapter will be up. The funny thing about this story is that it was suppose to be a one-shot, but I got a lot of inspiration while writing this. So enjoy.**_

xxx

Arthur rested his head in his hands and stared at the wall. He felt sad when he thought about his past life. Nothing was the same after he remembered. He hoped that Merlin would remember soon, because he missed his friend. He lost himself in his memories.

'_Merlin, what do you think is going to happen if we die?' the king asked and he felt a little childish that he asked this question._

'_I don't know. None of my books say anything about that. Maybe we just disappear or we could also be reincarnated.' Merlin looked curious at his king._

'_If I am going to be reincarnated again, please don't be my servant again. You just can't be on time for anything.' Arthur said grinning at his friend who looked at him with an angry expression. _

'_Then shall I stop immediately and never try to save you again next time you're attacked.'_

'_Calm down Merlin, I was talking about my next life. If there will be a next life let's be just friend, okay?'_

'_Fine with me.' The sorcerer said and he began to smile. 'But even if we we're born again then I don't think we would remember each other.'_

'_Then you just have to remember, promise me!'_

_Merlin rolled his eyes and looked at his king as if he was looking at a little kid. 'I promise.'_

'Earth for Arthur.' Gwaine said while waving in front of Arthur's face.

Arthur who just noticed what Gwaine was doing backed away and hit his head against the wall. 'AAahhh… Gwaine!' He said while looking angry at his friend in front of him.

'What were you thinking about that made you space out like that?' The knight asked while opening a beer, but stopped and looked at Arthur when he saw the sadness in his king's eyes.

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed. 'Just remembering the past.'

xxx

'Bye Mor!' He said to his girlfriend and he kissed her.

She looked at him with confusion. 'Where are you going?'

'I told you yesterday. Patrick is going to help me find the part I need to repair my laptop.' He pointed at the car that was parked outside with a brown haired boy in it.

'Oh, yes I forgot.' Then she remembered about the day before. 'But don't go to the north part of the city, okay? You have to promise me!'

'Why?' He looked surprised at her.

'It's a really bad neighbourhood. Just don't go there. Promise me.' She looked at him and he knew he couldn't say no to her so he nodded that he would do what she asked.

'Great.' She smiled and gave him a kiss. He walked through the door and turned around to wave at the witch before getting into his friend's car.

'Hey Patrick.' He smiled at his friend

'That took you awhile. She didn't want to let you go?' The boy said while grinning.

Merlin sighed. 'Yeah, she is acting strange since yesterday.'

'I still can't believe that you got such a pretty girlfriend.'

'I also can't believe it.' He said and laughed. 'But if it wasn't for her then you and Ann never would have been together.' Both men smiled remembering that it was Morgana who introduced Patrick to Ann.

They reached the parking lot in ten minutes and parked the car. They got the parts they needed for the laptop and in half an hour they were outside again.

Merlin looked at his friend. 'So what do you want to do? We could go drink something or head home.'

'I think we…' before Patrick could finish his words his phone rang. 'What… Yes… No… Twenty… Okay bye.' He looked at his friend. 'I am sorry I have to go, it was Ann. Can you get home by yourself?'

'I will be fine, go.' He smiled at his friend and Patrick gave him a smile in response and walked away.

Merlin laughed thinking about his own girlfriend and he turned around to walk towards the bus station. He walked past a flower shop and he stopped. _'I should take some flowers with me for Morgana. She was so scared yesterday and some flowers would probably lighten up her day.' _He walked inside and searched for daisies which he knew where her favourite.

Happy with the flowers he walked outside and he followed his route towards the bus station. _'I have to be quick to get the next bus._' He pushed up his pace.

'AGhh!' Merlin walked into somebody when he walked around the corner and both of them fell on the ground. He looked up. 'I am so sorry. Are you okay?' He grabbed the flowers and stood up. He looked at the man that he bumped into and offered his hand to help him get up.

'Look out!' The man said angry while rubbing his head and he then looked up. The man gasped when he saw Merlin's face and Merlin looked confused at the person on the ground.

'Is something wrong?' He asked

'No… nothing, thank you?' The man grabbed Merlin's hand and looked at him with big eyes. 'Merlin?'

'How do you know my name? We have never met, right?'

'You don't remember me?' Merlin shaked his head. 'Damn.' The man cursed and Merlin backed down shocked of the man's reaction.

'I'm sorry. I have to go now.' He passed the man, but before he could walk away he was grabbed by his arm. He looked down and saw that the man was holding him.

'Don't go. Merlin, look at me. You really don't remember me?'

'From what should I remember you then?' Irritation could be heard in Merlin's voice.

The man sighed. 'It's me, Arthur.' Merlin looked at him with clueless eyes. 'You really don't remember. Don't worry you will soon, I promise.'

'Ehmm… okay.'

'I am sorry that I scared you. I will make it up to you, let me buy you something to drink.'

Merlin wasn't sure what he should be doing, but didn't think that Arthur would harm him and he felt that he could trust the man so he nodded in response. The blond boy smiled and pushed Merlin to a café. They sat down on the table in the corner. Arthur ordered two coffees when the waitress came and after that he faced Merlin again.

'Do you know anything about the legend of King Arthur?' The blond man asked.

'A bit.' A irritated expression came on his face. 'You're not going to make a joke about that your name is Arthur and mine is Merlin or something like that.'

'No I am not joking.'

'But how did you know my name?'

Arthur grinned. 'We knew each other a long time ago.'

'Hmm… but I don't remember you. How old are you then?'

'It was a really long time ago and I am eighteen. You?' The waitress came to give them their order and Merlin was the one to answer next. 'Seventeen.'

Arthur looked at the flowers as if he only noticed them now. 'Who are you giving flowers?'

'What… Oh, my girlfriend.' Merlin responded and Arthur grinned by the thought of Merlin having a girlfriend.

Before one of them could ask another question Arthur's phone rang. 'What… But… It's important… okay.' He hung up and looked at the sorcerer. 'I am sorry I have to go, but would you like meeting again this weekend?'

Merlin already had decided that he liked his new friend even when this one acted a little bit spoiled and nodded. 'Saturday around 4 o'clock, here again?'

'Yes that fine for me. Then let me pay now.' He pointed at the waitress.

Merlin heard his phone rang and he looked to see that Morgana was calling him. 'Hey… I am going home now… half an hour…. You too, bye.'

He looked up and saw the blond looking curious at him. 'Who was that?'

'My girlfriend, jealous?' he grinned at Arthur and stood up. 'I see you Saturday then.'

xxx

'Arthur, tell us why you wanted all of us to meet.' Gwen asked.

Gwen and the knights were all sitting in the small apartment which they also used as a meeting point for everyone and they looked at their king. He looked at his friends 'I met Merlin.'

'That's fantastic!' Gwaine smiled.

'Where is he, does he remember?'

Arthur sighed. 'That's the problem. He doesn't remember yet.'

They looked surprised at him. Gwaine laughed. 'And I always thought that it would be him to remember everything before anyone else did, but I don't see the big problem.'

'But there is a problem. Morgana is in city and she remembers if she would find him first then I don't want to know what she would do to him.'

'Then we should make him remember. Where does he live?'

'I don't know, but I will see him again Saturday.'

'Do you want us to come with you? Maybe with my charming looks I can make him remember.' Gwaine asked and Gwen started giggling.

'I don't want to scare him for life.' Arthur teased his friend. 'I will go alone, maybe if he wants I will take him here, but we shouldn't force him.'

'Arthur's right.' Gwen backed him up. 'We shouldn't force anything.'

'So how is he? Did he change much?'

'Nah, still the same idiot he was in the past. He even got a girlfriend. He brought her flowers.'

'Awhh that's sweet.' Gwen stomped Lancelot on his arm. 'Why don't you give me flowers?'

Lance looked at her and smiled. 'I will.' He kissed her.

xxx

'I'm home!' Merlin shouted when he walked into the house. He came in the living room and saw Morgana watching tv. He sat down next to her and hugged her. 'I'm home.' He whispered to her.

'Did you find what you needed?' She asked and kissed him.

'Yeah, how was it here?'

'Your mom called. She wouldn't be home for a while, because of work. She had to go to London.' Morgana smiled at him. 'Then the two of us are alone together for some time.' She kissed him. 'How was it with Patrick? Did you guys had a fight, because you came back walking.'

'Everything was fine. Ann wanted to speak to him so he went to her. I took the bus back.' He looked to her. 'Before I forget, I'm going out Saturday. I met this guy at the mall and he said that we knew each other when we were young so I'm meeting him again.'

Her eyes got big. 'Who is this guy?'

'It's okay Mor. Don't worry about me I am not a little kid anymore.' He gave her a kiss. 'Do you want something to drink?' He stood up.

She grabbed his hand and pushed him back onto the couch. 'Merlin, I just don't want you to get hurt. Tell me what this guy looked like, please Merlin.' She was clearly irritated.

He sighed. 'Okay, Morgana. He was blond, around my height and he was named Arthur.'

'_It can't be.'_ She looked at him shocked. 'Did he say something special?'

Merlin got a confused expression. 'He knew my name and like I said he told me that we knew each other in the past.'

She jumped up and grabbed him at the shoulders. 'I don't want you to meet him!' He locked shocked at her. 'I am sorry Merlin. I just don't want you to meet him again.'

'I can decide something like that for myself.' He looked angry at her. 'Do you know him?'

She sat down again and sighed. '… Yes, I know him. He isn't someone you would want to know. Just don't see him anymore.' She laid her head on his shoulders. 'Just trust me.'

'I trust you.' He put his arms around her and laid his head on hers.

xxx

'If she calls you then you have to say that I am with you, okay.' He looked back checking that Morgana wasn't listening to him and turned back to the phone.

'_What are you going to do? You aren't cheating on Morgana, right. She would be devastated.'_ Patrick asked on the other side of the phone.

'Of course I am not cheating on her. I just have to do something without her knowing of it. You know how protective she can be.'

'_Yeah I know. I will cover for you, but you can't keep lying to her you know.'_

'If I figure this thing out then I will tell her, but for now I will keep it a secret.'

'_Okay, call me if you're back. Bye.'_

'Bye.' He put his phone away and turned around to get his jacket.

'Merlin, where are you going?' Morgana grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

He looked at her in shock, because he hadn't noticed her before, but got a hold of himself again. 'I am going to Patrick.' He tried to smile at her.

'Okay then, but be home quick. Don't forget you promised to make diner.' She smiled and kissed him. 'Bye.'

He gave her a last kiss and turned around to start his car. 'I am home at six, bye.' He shouted to her and drove away.

It took him fifteen minutes to reach the mall. He parked the car and looked at his watch 15:51. He walked into the café and saw that Arthur was already at the table in the corner and he waved at him.

'You're early.' The black haired boy said.

'No, you're just late.'

Merlin looked at him and then at his watch and laughed. 'I am five minutes early.'

Arthur grinned. 'Finally you're on time.'

He stared confused at the blond man. 'What are you talking about? This is the first time we're meeting.'

'Yeah, you're right. So is there something you want to do?'

'I don't know. Is there something you want to do?'

'Just talking I guess. So what do you know about the legend of king Arthur and his knights?'

Merlin laughed. 'That again, everybody knows about that story right. My mom always liked that kind of stories and I guess she named me after Merlin the sorcerer. Is that what you meant with your question?'

'Yeah, it's not like your name is a very common one. I have a lot of friends whose names match the persons from the legend of King Arthur.'

'You want to create a new king Arthur story? Yeah, like you are some kind of king.' He laughed. 'You're a bit of a brat, my lord.' Both of them grinned at the other.

'Watch what you're saying otherwise I will throw you in the dungeon.'

'Yeah and if I were the Merlin from the legend then I would turn you into a toad if you did something like that.'

'Now I am really scared of you.' Arthur said sarcastic. 'So shall we do something after we drink our coffee?'

Merlin looked at his watch. 'Maybe another time, I promised my girlfriend that I wouldn't be home to late. You know how demanding they can be.'

Arthur grinned remembering how difficult Gwen could be in their past lives. He sighed by the thought of her as his wife, he really loved her, but she choice this time for Lance. Not that he could blame her Lance was a great guy.

'What's wrong?' Arthur turned his face to Merlin and saw that the sorcerer was looking at him with a concerned face. Arthur couldn't help but sigh when he saw the expression he knew so well.

'It's nothing, I just thought of an ex of mine. I guess I still love her.' He tried to smile, but it didn't work.

'I'm sorry.' Merlin looked down.

'Don't worry, she is happier with the man she is now so I should also be happy about that.' He hit Merlin on the shoulder and the sorcerer looked angry at her. 'You didn't had to hit me.'

'Don't be such a sissy, Merlin.' He joked at the other.

'My girlfriend would like to know that you think that of me.' He looked at his watch again. 'Speaking of my girlfriend I have to go. She is expecting me to make diner.'

'Then I won't keep you here any longer. Do you want to do something at my place next time?'

'Yeah, sound fun. What's your address?'

Arthur took a napkin and wrote down his address. 'Tomorrow around two?'

'That's fine for me. Then I am going now.'

He got up and waved once before leaving the king behind.

xxx

'The mighty king is back.' Gwaine shouted when the king walked in. The man was clearly drunk.

'How did it go?' Leon asked and Arthur saw that all of his knights except Lancelot where at the apartment. The knight was probably at Gwen's house.

'Nothing changed. He still didn't remember me and I had hoped that something would have happened after we met, but he's coming here tomorrow so maybe you guys will get something out of him.'

A smile appeared on Elyan's face. 'We can finally meet him again. I really missed him. I will call Gwen she will be really happy to hear he is coming.'

'Then we could have a little party with a lot of beer and stuff.'

'We're trying not to scare him you idiot.' Leon looked at Gwaine and sighed. It was clear that the knight could pass out every moment. 'I will get him to bed.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I hope you like the story so far. And please forgive me that this chapter is shorter then the other two, but I promise that it won't be long before I put up another chapter.**_

xxx

Merlin turned on his car and looked back to see Morgana standing in the doorway. She walked towards the car. 'Mor, I told you I was going to visit Patrick again.'

She looked a bit angry at him. 'Yesterday you also went to see him and I had hoped that at least one day this weekend we could do something together.'

'I'm sorry Mor, I promise you that I won't be home to late.' He gave her a kiss and drove away leaving a sad Morgana behind.

'_Where is it? Number 45… 47… 49… 51…' _He stopped counting when he saw Arthur waving at him. He turned down the window and looked at the king's face. 'You're late.'

The sorcerer laughed. 'Don't be such a brat. It's not like your place is so easy to find. Next time you can come and get me.

Arthur started grinning. 'Okay, okay you win. You can park there.' He pointed at the parking lot.

'Thanks.' He parked his car and walked towards Arthur. 'So you live here?' he looked at the flat behind them.

'Yeah, I live with two friends of mine. Are you coming in? They and a few other of my friends are there and they like to meet you.'

'Me, why would they?'

'I told them about you and they wanted to meet you. So shall we go?'

'Yeah, let's go.' The two of them walked up the stairs to the fourth floor and Arthur grabbed in his pocket to find his keys, but before he was able to open the door the door was opened by Gwaine and the knight smiled.

'Nice to meet you Merlin.' He hold out his hand and Merlin grabbed it. 'My name is Gwaine.'

'You already know my name so I don't have to introduce myself.' The two of them grinned at each other.

Arthur pushed Merlin to the living room and Merlin felt unease when everybody looked at him. 'Hai, I am…' Before he could say anything else somebody jumped on him. 'Merlin!' The girl screamed.

Merlin looked startled at the girl in front of him and he could hear the others in the room laughing.

'Gwen get of him. I'm sorry Merlin she can be kind of enthusiast meeting new people, right Gwen.' Gwen did let go of him and looked angry at her friend.

'Merlin the one that attacked you just now was Gwen, her boyfriend is Lance, the man next to him is Elyan, the man in front of the window is Leon and the tall one here is Percy.' Merlin looked at all of them and smiled.

'Nice to meet all of you.' He said.

Gwaine put an arm over Merlin shoulder and looked in the boys eyes. 'You want some beer?'

'Ehmm… no thank you.'

'Gwaine leave him alone.' Arthur pushed Merlin out of Gwaine's arms and the boy sat down on the couch next to Elyan. Arthur turned around and looked angry at Gwaine. 'Are you already drunk?'

'No, why would you think that.' The man said, but Arthur rolled his eyes when he saw that his friend couldn't walk straight anymore.

The next few hours they just talked and Arthur couldn't help but think about the past. They were all together again and he wanted this moment to last forever. None of them had changed as far as he could see and he hoped that it wouldn't be long before Merlin got his memories back. He sighed he really missed the old times.

'Merlin are you staying for diner? I'm making pasta.' Gwen asked when she went to the kitchen.

'No, sorry I'm eating home.' He said apologizing to her.

'Ahh come on Merlin stay for diner.' Leon begged and the others looked at him with pleading eyes.

'No, I promised that I wouldn't be home to late.' He smiled at them and he saw that Gwen was disappointed.

'You have to come back soon, okay?' She said and gave him a hug and walked into the kitchen.

He said goodbye to everyone else and walked to the front door. Arthur followed him and they stood in the doorway. 'They like you.' Arthur said while looking at his dearest friend. 'Give me your number then we can call again for a new meeting.'

'They're all really nice.' Merlin said while reaching in his pocket to find a paper to write his number on and eventually gave the blond his number. 'Then I will see you later, bye.' And he walked away to his car.

Arthur looked out of the window to see the warlock leave. He felt sad seeing his friend leave. _'Why doesn't that idiot remember us? Everything could be so much easier. I hope he will remember before Morgana will reach him.'_ He turned around and went back to his friends.

'It was really nice seeing him again. I hope he will remember quickly.' Gwen said while sitting on Lance's lap.

'Just give him some time.' Leon looked at the couple at the couch and turned his gaze towards his king. 'Are you okay Arthur?'

The king looked at his friend. 'I am fine, just a bit disappointed that he didn't remember any of us.'

xxx

'So what do you want to do?' A young Arthur asked his friend.

'Ehmm… I don't know, you can decide. It's your birthday.' Elyan said and he smiled.

Arthur already knew what he wanted to play. 'I'm a knight and so are you.' He then looked at Elyan's little sister and shouted to her. 'Gwen!' She looked up from her drawings and smiled at him. 'Do you want to be the princess?'

She jumped up and ran towards the two boys. 'Okay, but you have to fight for my hand.'

Elyan looked at her with a disgusted face. 'But you're my sister. I'm just the evil king and Arthur is trying to rescue you.'

'Sounds good.' Arthur smiled and ran towards the other side of the garden to ready himself for the fight.

It wasn't long before the two wooden swords hit each other and Arthur thought that he heard the sound of real metal swords hitting each other. He never understood why he liked playing a knight. He also didn't want to say it, but he was quite good at it and he always won from the other boys.

And he also won this time. Elyan fell backwards on the grass and Arthur laid the point of his sword onto the boy's chest. At the same time Arthur's eyes got big and the sword fell out of his hands. Pain and happiness started to rush into the boy's head and pictures appeared in front of his eyes. He fell on the ground and he began to cry. The only thing he remembered after that was Gwen screaming and Elyan trying to get him up.

He slowly opened his eyes to look in his friend's eyes and saw that the other boy was concerned. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' He said soft and smiled. He remembered everything he once forgot.

xxx

Lance was really nervous. _'I finally had the courage to ask her out. Everything has to be perfect.'_

He arranged a picnic for their first date. _'Do I have everything? Food, drink, blanket, candles, plates…. Ehmm do I need something else?'_

'Lance.' He heard Gwen say and he turned around. Only to fall over his own feet and he landed face down on the ground.

He heard Gwen giggling and he couldn't help it but a blush appeared on his face. 'Ehmm… Hey, Gwen.'

She walked towards him and helped him getting up. They walked towards the blanket and sat down. 'That smells great.' Gwen said while pointing at the sandwiches.

'My mom made them. She is a great cook.'

He lighted the candles and together they ate the sandwiches Lance's mom made. They had been chatting for a while before Gwen leaned forward and her face came close to that of Lance. He gasped, he knew what she was planning to do and he liked it. Their lips touched and they stared into each others eyes.

When their lips released the other ones lips both of them stared at each with fear in their eyes. Gwen started sobbing and Lance only stared with eyes full of fear. Both of them remembered.

xxx

'He's late!' Morgana said to herself when she looked at the clock. 'He promised not to be home to late and diner is getting cold.'

Her eyes widened a bit. _'Nothing could have happened to him, right. Should I call?'_ She stared at the phone for a couple of minutes before grabbing it and starting to dial Patrick's home number.

'_Hello, with Ann.'_

'Hey Ann, This is Morgana. Is Merlin still there?'

It was silent for a while before she answered. _'What do you mean? He wasn't here today.'_

She grabbed the phone tighter in her hand. 'Maybe I made a mistake then. Sorry, bye.'

'_Bye.'_ Was the last Morgana could hear before she put the phone away.

'He lied to me! How can he do that?' She let herself fall down on the couch. 'But where is he then? He can't… he can't have gone to Arthur. No that meeting was yesterday… maybe he also has gone yesterday.' She breathed deep and her eyes shot fire.

She stared at the daisies he had given her and they started to burn. She looked at them until there was nothing left, but ashes. She turned to the window when she could hear a car stop in front of the house. She waited until she could hear the front door opening and stood up.

'Mor, I'm home.' A happy voice shouted through the house. She didn't respond and she could hear him walk towards the living room. He stared at her and she didn't make eye contact. 'Mor... is something wrong? You aren't hurt are you?' He quickly came towards her, but she slapped his hands away.

He looked at her in surprise. 'Mor?'

She looked up and for the first time he could see her eyes. He took a step back when he saw them. He tried to say something, but failed.

'How could you.' Every word was said with deep anger.

'What… what are you talking about?'

'You lied to me.'

His eyes became big and he looked at her in fear.

'So you did lie to me.' She said after his reaction. 'Why did you go to him when I told you that I didn't want you to go?'

'I… I… am not a little kid anymore. You can't decide for me what I can and cannot do.'

She grabbed him at the shoulders and pushed him on the couch. She bent over him and she saw the fear in his eyes. 'I told you that you couldn't meet him, but you did.' She sighed. 'I only try to make sure you're save!'

He grabbed her hands and looked at her. 'It's my live!'

'Yes and you're mine!'

'You don't own me!' He said and he got up.

'I love you. I don't want to lose you again!' She screamed at him.

'What are you talking about? Lose me again.' He looked at her in surprise.

Her eyes got big when she understood that she made a mistake. 'I… I just love you so much. I don't want to lose you. I love you.'

'No, Morgana tell me what you meant when you said that you didn't want to lose me again. We have been together since we were little. What do you hide from me?'

'I don't hide anything from you.' She said, but it was not convincing. 'You know everything from me, like you said we knew each other since we were little.'

He closed his eyes and sighed. 'Just tell me the truth Morgana. I have the right to know.'

'I tell you the truth, you don…'

'No! You don't tell me the truth.' He opened his eyes and Morgana saw that they were angry.

'I… no… what… I do…' She didn't know what to say anymore and looked angry at her boyfriend. She knew he was on to her secret and she couldn't let him find out.

'You lied to me.' He said and his words were cold, something she never heard from him.

She panicked at his words and lifted her hands. She hit him on his cheek and he stumbled backwards on the couch. She looked him in the eyes and saw that he was shocked from her reaction.

She froze for a second before running upstairs to his room. She let herself fall on his bed.

'_I… I hit him. I really did that? No, no I never would have done that. I promised myself that I would protect him and… and I hurt him myself.'_

Tears appeared in her eyes and started running down her cheeks. It didn't take long before she cried herself to sleep.

xxx

'Found him.' Leon said while he sat on the couch with his laptop on his lap.

The others looked at him in surprise. 'What did you found? ' Gwen asked and she tried to look what he had found.

Leon closed his laptop to prevent Gwen from finding out what he discovered. 'Not what but who.' He smiled as they looked at him with clueless eyes. 'I found Merlin's address.'

'Why did you do that?'

'I thought it would be a good idea to know where he lived in cause of Morgana should find him.' Leon said with a smile.

'That's indeed not a bad idea.' Percival said while smiling. 'So where does he live?'

'On the other side of the city. No wonder we didn't met him before.'

They all looked at the king. 'I will take the first watch.'

xxx

'_I can't believe she hit me. She never did something like that.'_ He sighed. _'I have never seen her so angry.'_

He then stared at the vase where once the daisies stood and saw that they had dissolved into ashes. He looked surprised at them. 'Did she set them on fire?'

He went to the kitchen to get something to clean it up, but froze when she saw the table with the food Morgana had prepared for them. 'Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on her.'

He sighed when he looked at the daisies again. He touched the ashes and his hand was submerged in a bright blue light. He lifted his hand up and smiled, ashes were turned into what they once were. He put the daisies back into the vase and filled it with water.

'_I guess I have to sleep on the couch tonight.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Morgana slowly walked downstairs. The first rays of sunlight shined through the window at the top of the stairs. She had a terrible headache and a feeling that somebody had taken her heart into a tight grip. She hated it when she and Merlin got into a fight. Not that the two of them had a lot of fights, but she really didn't like it.

She walked into the living room and saw that Merlin had slept that night on the couch. She leant forward to touch his face, but stopped noticing the daisies.

She looked at the flowers with a surprised look in her eyes and walked towards them. Touching the daisies to be sure that they were real and then taking a quick look back at the sleeping Merlin.

'_I burned them to ash, right? I'm sure I did that… Our maybe I did not. So much has happened yesterday.'_

She walked back to Merlin and this time she did lay her hand on his cheek. He woke up from her touch and stared dazed at his girlfriend.

'Morgana?'

'Yeah, it's me.'

'Are you…' He couldn't finish his words and only looked at her with pleading eyes.

She smiled at him. 'No I'm not angry anymore.'

He smiled back at her. 'I'm so glad.' He held out his hands and she came towards him to settle down in an embrace. She laid her head down on his chest and sighed.

'Shall I make us some breakfast?' He asked her and she looked up. Their eyes met and she nodded. He slowly lifted himself of the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

She was left alone behind and she couldn't help it but feel a bit lonely. She only hoped that he would be back quickly.

He indeed didn't take long before he was back. She started taking tiny bites from the food and looked at him. She gazed at his warm eyes and she felt her heart jump a little. He didn't notice her gaze and was completely focused on his food. He then looked at her and smiled.

'Merlin?' She whispered in his ear.

She felt him shiver from her words. 'Y… yeah.'

'Promise me that you would always stay with me.'

He put his arms around her and leant forward. Their lips almost touching and the only thing she could see were his perfect eyes. 'Always, no woman is more beautiful then you. No person could ever let me feel like you make me feel.'

She pushed forward making their lips touch. She felt so peaceful in his arms and she knew that nobody could darken her heart again when he was with her.

xxx

Merlin was out, this time he was really with Patrick. Morgana was reading one of her favourite novels when the doorbell rang. She stood up and walked towards the front door.

She smiled when she opened the door and saw who it was. 'Morgause!' She shouted and hugged her friend.

'It's good to see you sister.' Morgause said with a loving voice. They weren't real sisters but because of their past lives they still called themselves that. 'Can I come in?'

'Of course.' They walked inside. 'Do you want something to drink, tea?'

'Sounds good.'

The older woman walked towards the living room while Morgana prepared some tea. She came back with a tray.

Morgause was drinking from her tea and looked over her cup at the other witch. 'I had a talk with Mordred yesterday and…'

'No, Morgause I'm not going to leave Merlin for him.'

'I don't ask you that, but you should go and talk with Mordred.'

Morgana sighed. Mordred was born earlier then the others in this life and he confessed his love for her. She didn't feel the same way as he did and she wanted to stay with Merlin. He was really angry at her when she told him that and he didn't see why she would ever choice Merlin over him.

'His magic is becoming stronger and I fear that he would do something stupid.'

'If he tries something then I will stop him.'

Morgause emptied her cup and looked at her sister. 'Maybe you should learn Merlin magic. We know he can do it.'

Morgana gasped in response of her sister's words. 'No, if he gets his magic back then there will be a big change that his memories also come back.'

Morgause sighed. 'Then we just have to use a more powerful spell to lock his memories away.'

'His magic is powerful sister. I can feel it every time I check the spell I have placed on him. If he gets his magic back then he will break my spell and remember everything. Maybe not immediately, because he doesn't know his magic for the full power it has, but when he learns to control it then…'

'Do you think he will hate you when he learns the truth? He loves you and I don't think he will ever leave.'

'That's not the only thing Morgause.' She looked with sad eyes at her friend. 'I think he has met Arthur.'

The other witch looked with big eyes at her sister. 'What. That's indeed something to worry about. Do you want me to check on the spell when he comes back? The change that the spell will be broken is bigger when he meets them.'

'Please do that for me. I don't want to lose him again.'

Morgause looked at her sister with loving eyes. She knew Morgana loved Merlin with all her heart, but at the same time she had hoped the witch would chose for another lover.

They chatted for another hour before they heard the front door open and close. Merlin walked into the room and smiled when he saw the two women. 'Oh, hello Morgause, I thought that you were out of town.'

'I came back two days ago.' She looked at her sister and she only nodded. 'Can you sit down for me?'

The sorcerer looked at her with confused eyes. 'Why?'

'Just do it Merlin.' Morgana said with a demanding voice.

'Ehmm… okay then.' He slowly sat down on the couch. Morgause walked around it and put her hands on his head.

'Relax, okay?'

Merlin did what she told him. He wasn't as fond of Morgause as Morgana was, but he didn't hate her. Slowly a warm feeling spread from the place her fingers touched him and he closed his eyes.

At the same moment Morgause was looking at the spell her sister placed on the boy. When she was finished she lifted her hands and smiled at her sister. The spell of her sister was still working perfect and she didn't have to worry that is was broken.

Morgana sighed in relieve and smiled back at her sister.

xxx

'_So this is his house. It's pretty nice.'_ Arthur looked at Merlin's house. He didn't really know what he should expect, knowing that Merlin was born in a poor small town in his last live. _'What should I do? I can go and say hello, but maybe I will startle him when I tell him we found out where he lived.'_

He didn't get a change to decide what he should, because Merlin walked out of the house and spotted him. The boy froze for a moment before he walked towards the king.

'Arthur?'

'Oh, hey Merlin.'

'What are you doing here?' The sorcerer got a confused expression on his face. 'How did you know where I lived?'

Arthur started laughing a little nervously. 'Ehmm… Leon kind of searched where you lived and I decided to pay you a visit.'

'Oh… okay I guess. I was just going to do some shopping.'

Arthur started smiling remembering the time when he was sent out to search herbs for Gaius. 'Do you want me to help you?'

'No, thank you, but next time, call me before you come. Then I can make some time.'

'You're right, I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry about it. I… what's wrong?' Merlin asked when he saw that Arthur's eyes became big and he got a scared expression on his face.

What Merlin didn't know was that Morgana had walked outside after him and she and the king were staring into each others eyes.

It was Arthur who first acted by shoving Merlin behind him. The sorcerer only noticed Morgana now and he froze. Arthur looked at the witch with a disgusted face. 'Morgana.'

Morgana looked stunned at her once half brother and then she changed her sight towards her boyfriend. _'No, no, no, no…. this can't be happening! Merlin can't know.'_

'What are you doing here, Morgana.'

She changed her sight again. 'You… here.'

He looked at her with a bit of confusion. 'The question is earlier why you're here. I won't let you hurt him.' He grabbed Merlin's arm and looked quickly in the eyes of the stunned boy. 'Don't worry I will explain everything to you later.'

The warlock opened his mound to speak for the first time. 'Arthur… I don't…'

'No, don't say anything.' The king said cutting of his friend's words.

Now it was Morgana's turn, she held out her hand towards the two men. 'Merlin.' She looked at him with a begging face.

This surprised Arthur a bit and he looked at Merlin. 'You know her already?'

His friend nodded that that was right and sighed before he spoke. 'She is my girlfriend.'

By hearing these words Arthur froze up for a moment and Morgana took the opportunity. 'Merlin come here. I told you that you can't trust Arthur and see what he does now.'

Merlin started walking forward, but Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Merlin let out a little scream of surprise and looked a bit irritated at the man that was holding his arm, but Arthur only had an eye for the witch. He hissed at her. 'You put a spell on him. He would never be with you otherwise.'

Morgana didn't like these words and looked angry at him. 'He loves me!'

'But you don't deny that you put a spell on him.'

Now it was Merlin's turn to be angry and he shacked his arm out of the king's grip and walked towards Morgana. Arthur tries to grab him again, but the sorcerer was already out of the man's reach. The king was planning on going after him, but didn't do this when Merlin stopped halfway. Looking in turns towards his friend and his girlfriend. 'None of you can decide my choices for what life I want to live.' He looked towards Morgana. 'You're my girlfriend and I love you!' He then looked at Arthur. 'You're my friend and I care for you and the others.'

'But… but she put a spell on you.'

'How could you say something like that?'

Both the king and the witch were now really angry, not wanting to lose the sorcerer. Arthur grabbed his gun from his pocket and Morgana created a fireball above her head. Both of them started walking towards each other with the intent to kill the other one.

They could hear Merlin gasp at their actions, but didn't look at him. They stopped a few meters in front of each other and wanted to fire at the other, but suddenly both of them froze.

'Why are you the two of you such idiots?'

Both of them finally looked at the warlock and gasped in response. He held his arms above his head and his eyes were golden. He had used magic on them that froze them on the spot.

The expression of the sorcerer changed and he looked at them with sadness. 'Why… why…' He then realised they were all still outside. 'Let's do the rest of this conversation inside the house.'

Both the king and witch started floating towards the house. Merlin still had his hands above his head and walked with them inside, towards the living room. He placed the two of them into chairs opposite of each other. He then stopped his magic and they could move again.

Even when the two of them weren't under his magic anymore they still sat there as if they were frozen.

Merlin fell almost on the couch that stood in the middle of the other two. They realised that he looked really tired.

It was Arthur who first spoke. 'You… you… used magic.'

'Yes I did.'

Morgana looked hurt at him. 'Do you remember?' She asked almost whispering.

He looked at her with loving eyes. 'Yes Morgana. I remember everything from our past lives.'

'But… Morgause said and… the spell.'

Arthur looked angry at the witch after hearing these words. 'You did put a spell on him!'

'She did Arthur.' Merlin said with a soft voice and looked at Morgana. 'You were foolish to think that you spell would work on me. You know how powerful I'm, but it worked for a bit. My power is not as strong as it should have been.' She started shivering when he broke her spell.

She didn't speak and Arthur face changed into confusion. 'Then why are you still with her and not with me and the rest. She betrayed us!'

Merlin took a deep breath and looked angry at both the king and the witch. 'We're born again and this could be a new start. Why do you two have to fight again? This is what I tried to prevent, but knowing the two of you I could never have prevented it.'

'You were trying…'

'I had hoped that I could satisfy both of you, but I couldn't.'

Tears appeared in the eyes of the witch. 'You knew al this time and you never said anything.'

He nodded. 'Acting like I didn't know anything was the best thing I could do.'

'So when you met me, Gwen and the knights you actually knew us and didn't say anything.'

'Yeah, that's right.'

Morgana now remembered the daisies. 'So you know magic and never told me.'

'Yeah, but I couldn't use it so much so it isn't as strong as it was in our past lives.'

Morgana still stared at him. 'When… when did you remember?'

He smiled at her. 'I saw it when you remembered it. At that time I already had remembered. It happened when I was six years.'

Both of them stared at the warlock. Merlin grinned at them. 'Shall I get us something to drink?' He stood up and walked towards the kitchen. When he left the king and the witch looked at each other with anger in their eyes, but they wouldn't do anything to the other.

It didn't take long before Merlin came back. Clearly a bit worried if the two others would have killed each other in the time he left them. He gave them a cup of tea and sat back down on the couch. He held the cup in his hands and looked at the two others. 'Why do we have to fight?'

They were startled by his question and the warlock looked at them with a stern look. 'You fight for nothing! Camelot doesn't exist anymore. Why can't we live this next life in peace?'

They stared at them, but they knew that there was one thing they still would fight for and they told him this at the same moment. 'I fight for you.' They looked angry at each other.

Merlin looked stunned at them. 'Me?...' He let his head fall into his hands and sighed. 'And what if I ask you to not fight anymore, how can you ask me to be happy when the two of you fight? I care for both of you and why can't we just be friends, all of us.'

The king and the witch glared at each other, but at the same time they knew what they had to do. 'We could try, for you.' Arthur nodded that he thought the same as the witch and Merlin could only smile at both of them.

'Yeah, let's try it.' And so a friendship was formed between a king and a witch.

xxx

_**A/N: for people who think this is the end, no it's not the end yet. And I thank everyone for the nice reviews. :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I was a bit out of it. And this story is not even that long, but I wanted it to end were it ends. I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of boring, but the next one will get more action in it. I also should say that the next chapter is probably going to be the last chapter of this story.**_

xxx

'Are you serious?' Gwaine eyes grew wide. The knights, Arthur and Gwen had gathered in the apartment.

Arthur sighed. 'For the tenth time, yes I'm serious.'

Gwaine was clearly irritated. 'I can't believe he didn't say anything while he was here, I mean he acted as if he didn't knew us. 'Leon slapped the knight's head. 'What did you do that for?'

Leon rolled his eyes. 'Isn't the important thing that Merlin and Morgana are together?'

Gwen ignored them and looked at Arthur. 'But Morgana isn't planning anything?'

'I don't think she is planning something. It looked like she really loves him.'

Gwen looked stunned at him. 'Did she love him in our past lives?'

'I don't know. Not as far as I know.'

'It's not like they got a change to be together then.' Percival said and they knew he was right.

'Maybe it was what they wanted back then, maybe they were in love.' Arthur said while looking at them with a thoughtful expression.

Gwen looked confused at him. 'You think that he also loved her?'

'Hmm… I don't know. The way he looked at her was love, I'm sure of it.'

They heard the sound of a can of beer opening and they looked at Gwaine. He took a sip and stared at them. 'Maybe Merlin has influenced her enough that she changed. We could give it a try.'

Percival nodded. 'We should give her a change.'

'You gave Merlin a change when you found out he had magic, so why can't you give her a change as well.' Lancelot said while looking a Arthur

Gwen agreed with her boyfriend. 'Yes, I agree. She had a good heart before she betrayed us.'

Arthur sighed. 'So shall we give her another change?' He looked at the others and they nodded. 'Then we give her another change.'

xxx

'I'm not sure if this is a good idea.' Morgana was nervous and Merlin smiled at her. They stood outside of Arthur's apartment.

'It's going to be okay. It's not like you are the same as back then.'

She shook her head and gave him a little kiss. 'You changed me.'

'So you don't have to worry. Arthur told me that they are giving you another change. Let's try to make this work.' Merlin grabbed her handed and together they walked inside the building.

He gave her a hug before he knocked on the door. The door opened and Leon stood in the doorway. The knight smiled nervously at the witch. 'Hey… come inside.' He let them past him and closed the door behind them.

Morgana squeezed in his hand and he gave her a warm smile. 'You don't have to be scared.' He whispered to her and he turned towards the others who were looking at them. 'Hey, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys the truth when we first met.'

Gwen looked from Morgana to Merlin and smiled. 'It doesn't matter. We're just glad that you're with us again.' She turned towards Morgana. 'And you're also welcome here.'

'Thank you.' Morgana said and she finally smiled. Merlin pushed her towards the others and she sat down next to Gwen and Lance.

Merlin sat down on the other side of the room next to Arthur. 'So Arthur probably told you guys everything already?'

'Yeah, more or less,' Elyan said and smiled. 'But we have to see for ourselves if what he said is true.'

It didn't take long before they started to enjoy their talk with Morgana. It felt like they had been friends for a long time before. Merlin could only smile at how quick they accepted her. They saw in her what he had seen already a long time ago.

Gwen stood up from Lance his lap. 'I'm going to prepare our diner.' She was the only one that really knew how to cook and knew that if she would let one of the knights cook then it will only end terrible. She knew that was true thinking about how Arthur almost burned down the apartment.

'I will help.' Merlin jumped up and followed Gwen towards the kitchen leaving Morgana alone with Arthur and the knights.

'So now that he is gone I have a question.' Gwaine stared at the witch. 'Do you really love him?'

Morgana looked shocked at the knight. 'Of course I love him. I love him with all my heart.'

Gwaine got a smile on his face. 'I'm glad you love him.' The remaining tension in the room was lifted.

'So did you love him back then?'

She started to blush. 'Ehmm… yes, I loved him back then.'

Arthur frowned. 'So why weren't you two together then?'

Her face changed in something between anger and pain. 'Why do you think? How could we be together when you were so against me, against magic!' She stared at him and the others were shocked at her reaction.

Arthur stood up and looked angry at the witch. 'You betrayed us! You killed so many people and almost destroyed the kingdom several times!'

'I became like this because you and Uther never accepted me and my kind!'

'But… that's…. because...' Arthur tried.

'What do you want to say, I can…'

'Stop!' Merlin came into the living room. 'Why do you have to fight again?'

'Merlin… I didn't mean…' Morgana looked at him with pain in her eyes.

'No, why can't you just have a nice talk without fighting!' He sighed.

'You know, Merlin is right. It's al in the past!' They all looked at Elyan and he stood up. 'You two should stop fighting.'

The other knights looked at each other and nodded. 'Elyan is right.' Percival said.

Arthur and Morgana glared at each other. 'I guess we should forget about the past then.' I didn't sound convincing, but Merlin was happy that they would at least say something like that.

'Okay then…'

'Diner is ready.' Gwen smiled when she walked inside with a pan in her hands. The others stared at her. 'Did I miss something?'

xxx

Merlin opened his eyes, to close them again when the sun shined in his eyes. He moaned and looked at his side. He smiled when he saw Morgana besides him on the bed. She looked so peaceful. He stood up, watching that he didn't wake her up and dressed himself. He closed the door of his bedroom behind him and walked downstairs toward the kitchen.

He looked through the cabinets searching for something he could make this morning, he still had to go shopping and there wasn't that much left. He grinned when he found something and grabbed it. He grinned while preparing the food and thought about the other day when they were visiting Arthur. He was really proud that she came with him while he knew that she was scared to meet them. After the fight she and Arthur were doing rather good and they were invited to diner again.

He looked at the tray and smiled. He grabbed it and slowly walked upstairs. He rolled his eyes when he noticed he couldn't open the door with the tray in his hands and spoke a few words. The door slowly opened itself while Merlin's eyes turned gold.

He sat down on the bed and set the tray down next to him. 'Morgana.' He said with a soft voice while he grabbed her shoulder and slowly shook it.

She opened her eyes and turned around. Here eyes stared dazed at him and she yawned. 'How late is it?'

He laughed. 'Time for you to wake up, you know how difficult you can be when you wake up to late.' She sat up. 'I made you breakfast.'

Her eyes began shining while a smile appeared on her face. 'That's so sweet of you.' She gave him a soft kiss.

He sighed and looked at her. 'Morgana now you know I have magic and all I have decided that I'm going to study it again.' She only stared at him. 'My powers are not as strong as they used to be, because I haven't used it that much in this life.'

She swallowed and looked a bit disturbed at him. 'Are you sure, you don't have to learn it. I know enough of it to protect us.'

He placed a hand on her shoulder. 'I don't want you to protect me. Why are you against it? I don't understand it.'

'I… I don't want to be enemies again.' She said and she got watery eyes thinking of the day he killed her. She knew she would never let herself be so emotional around others, only around him.

He stared at her and his eyes got big. He quickly pulled her into an embrace. 'We will never be enemies again, I promise.'

She pulled herself tighter against his chest, the only place she felt completely safe. 'I know… I know you will stay with me.' Tears fell on his chest. 'Can you forgive me?'

'What are you talking about?'

She waited a while before talking. 'I put you under a spell remember.'

He pulled her chin up and gave her a deep kiss. 'I was never happy knowing that you did it, but I can understand why. You were afraid of losing me and tried to do it the only way you knew, with magic.'

'I didn't want to lose you again.'

'We couldn't be together then, but now we can and we will be together.'

xxx

'_Hello, with Merlin.'_ She heard on the other side of the line.

'Hey Merlin, this is Gwen.'

'_Oh, Gwen it's you. Is something wrong?'_

'Yeah, I am going to be later. I think around half an hour.' She felt so ashamed, she never overslept and Lance didn't even wake her. She was really angry at him, but that didn't mater now.

It was silent on the other side of the line. '_Oh, okay. I'm already there, Morgana asked me to get something for her.'_

'I'm really sorry Merlin.' She had hoped he was still at home or close to his home at least.

She heard him laugh. _'Gwen don't worry its okay.'_

'But still I promised to be there and I overslept and….'

'_I told you don't worry. I was asked to take a look at something so don't worry, see you in half an hour.'_

'Okay, bye.'

'_Bye.'_

xxx

Merlin ended the call and sighed. It was Gwen who wanted to go shopping with him. They had decided to make diner for the rest and Gwen insisted on buying the ingredients together. But he didn't really mind the time, he had promised Patrick to look something up in the computer store. It didn't took him long to finish and he stood outside of the shop rather quickly.

He looked at his watch and sighed. _'I still have 15 minutes before she is here.'_ He looked around. _'Then I will just wait here.'_

He sat down on a bench. He tried to relax a bit, but looked a scared around him and shivered when he felt his magic scream inside his body. He knew that that meant something was going to happen, something bad.

'Hello Merlin.' A voice said behind him.

Merlin jumped up from the bench and turned around. His eyes grew wide when he recognized the person who just spoke against him. 'You…'

But before he could say anything else he felt a piece fabric against his mouth. He didn't get a chance to react before everything became black in front of his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgana heard her phone ring and grabbed it. She looked confused when she saw it was Gwen who called her. Why didn't Merlin call, he was with her, right? 'Hey Gwen, with Morgana. Is something wrong?'

_'____Is Merlin there with you?' _She heard concern in the other woman's voice.

'No, he is with you, right?' Now Morgana started to panic a bit.

_'____I overslept and called him I would be later. He said that he was already their, but I can't find him and he doesn't pick up his phone.'_

Morgana felt as if somebody drove a knife in her heart. 'He would never abandon you, without saying something first.'

_'____Do you think something has happened to him?'_Fear was heard in her voice.___'I will call Arthur. You wait there and see if he comes home, okay.'_

'I will, contact me if you know something.'

_'____Okay, bye.'_

'Bye.'

xxx

Two hours later Morgana's phone rang again. 'Hello?'

_'Morgana, I'm close to your home, so I will come to you, okay?'_

She stared confused at the phone. 'Who is this?'

_'Oh sorry, it's Arthur.'_

'Yeah that fine.' She ended their conversation and walked towards the door to wait for him to arrive.

A minute later she saw his car coming in her sight and she walked outside. She saw the same frightened expression on his face as she knew was on hers. She let him inside and they sat down on the couch.

None of them said anything for a while and it was Morgana who broke the silence. 'I never imagine a situation like this to be the first time we would be alone together and we wouldn't be trying to kill each other.'

A small smile appeared on Arthur's face. 'I guess you're right about that. Do you have any idea what has happened to Merlin?'

She shook her head. 'No, I'm sure that he would never leave while he was supposed to be meeting with someone. I... I'm afraid that something is terribly wrong.'

'Yeah, that's also what I thought.'

They were silent again and it was Morgana's cellphone that broke the silent this time. She grabbed it from the table and stared at in confusion, before she answered it.

'Hello Morgause.' She said through the phone and Arthur stared at her with confusion in his eyes.

_'Sister, did something happen?' _

'How... how did you know.'

She felt how Arthur grabbed her arm and she looked at him. 'What does she know about Merlin?'

She hissed at him. 'I don't know, why don't you let me ask her instead of interrupting my conversation!'

He looked upset at her, but didn't say anything. She couldn't help it, but smile seeing his reaction was like that of a little kid. 'Sorry sister, what do you know.'

_'… Something happened with Merlin, didn't it?'_

'Yes...'

She heard how Morgause took a deep breath before answering. _'I... I'm afraid Mordred has done something to him.'_

Her eyes grew wide. 'Mordred...?' Next to her Arthur gasped. 'Did Mordred do something to him.'

_'Yeah, I fear so.' _

'Were is he?'

_'… I'm not sure, but I believe they're in 'the cave of the druids'...'_

'Oh, but he can't... thank you Morgause. Bye.'

_'Bye sister and success.' _

She ended her conversation with Morgause and looked at Arthur. He looked back at her with a pleading expression. 'Morgause told me that Mordred probably has Merlin. They're in 'the cave of the druids'.'

Confusion appeared on the king's face. 'What is this cave of the druids? It's kind of a silly name... No that's not important, we should go there now.'

Morgana nodded and stoop up to walk towards the door while answering Arthur's question. ''The cave of the druids' is a sacred place as you already had figured out from the druids. In our past lives in Camelot it was already used for different kinds of rituals. It probably still exists, because it's protected by the magic that still lingers in its walls.'

'So for magic users it's a important place?' Arthur asked and Morgana nodded in response.

They took Arthur's car and drove away while Morgana told him how to get there.

xxx

A loud moan left his lips. 'Awh... my head, why does...' He looked shocked at his hands, seeing that they're bound together with handcuffs. He looked closer at them and saw that words of the old religion were written on it. He knew what that meant, but even so he tried using his magic on it. It didn't work and he sighed, the cuffs had drained away his magical powers.

Merlin still had a incredible headache and a cut on his left leg was bleeding. He looked around and saw where he was, 'the cave of the druids'. He could feel the power around him, but the cuffs prevented him from absorbing it to refill his powers.

The warlock took a deep breath to calm himself when he understood that the only thing that he could do was wait and see what would happen next.

xxx

'Left or right?' Arthur almost screamed when they reached the crossing.

'Eh, let me see...' Morgana said looking confused at the map.

'We have no time!'

Morgana took one last look at the map before answering. 'Left.'

'You're sure?' Arthur asked not completely convinced of the answer of the witch.

'Just turn left you big idiot!' She shouted angry at him.

He sighed and turned left at the crossing onto a muddy road. 'Are you sure this is the right way?'

'Of course, who do you think I am. Just follow this road until the end then it's still a half hour walk towards the cave.'

'Okay... I... I hope there is enough time.'

Morgana looked at her lap and tears fell down her face. 'Yeah, I hope so to.'

xxx

He was getting cold. His jeans began getting soaked and a cold air was flowing through the cave. He started at his jeans, as if he was hoping they would dry up from his look, but that clearly didn't work.

Footsteps were slowly coming towards him while he kept staring at his pants.

'So you're awake Merlin.' A cold and evil voice said.

Merlin started grinning and looked up. 'Hello Mordred, what is it that you want from me?'

Mordred stared disgusted at him. 'I want back what you stole from me.'

A frown appeared on the face of the warlock. 'What have I stolen from you then?'

The druid let out a growl and grabbed Merlin's collar. He brought his face closer to that of Merlin and stared him in the eyes. 'You stole my love!'

The warlock blinked with his eyes. 'What... but... you mean... you love Morgana?'

'Yes, she is the love of my life. I can't believe she choice you over me... You filthy traitor... you even killed her with your own hands! How could you do that to her!' His eyes showed only rage and pain while the grip on Merlin's collar became tighter, forcing Merlin to let out a soft noise.

It took Merlin a moment to reply from the sudden outburst of the druid. '… Yes, I killed her, but I did it for her and not for myself. She never said it, but I saw it in her eyes. She had made so many mistakes and the only thing she wanted was to get a new start. To start again and get a change to make the right choices in live.' Merlin's eyes didn't see the druid anymore, only the memories of his past live. His voice softened. 'I loved her, we loved each other.'

Mordred punched him in the face and Merlin fell backwards against the stone wall. A shout of pain left his lips. 'How dare you say something like that. How could she love the man that killed her! You have put her under a spell, haven't you?'

Merlin smiled even when he still felt the pain and he thought about the spell Morgana placed on him. He sat up and looked at the druid.'I haven't placed a spell on her. She choice me herself.'

'No, no! I can't believe you're lies!'

The warlock shook his head. Mordred wouldn't believe the things he would say to him. 'What are you going to do to me?'

'Do to you...' A grin appeared on the druid's face and his eyes darkened. 'I'm going to kill you!'

Merlin's eyes went wide, Mordred would not hesitate to kill him. 'She will never forgive you if you killed me!' He tried.

Sadness appeared in the eyes of the older man. 'I know, but... but I have decided that I would protect her against you even if she would hate me for it.' He bent down over Merlin's body and looked at him with a pleased expression. 'And when I have killed you, I will kill your dear king and his knights. Then nobody would ever try to harm her.'

Panic took over Merlin's mind by the words of the druid. 'No! You can't hurt my friends! I will not allow it to happ-'

'And what will you do against it? Your bound so you can't use your magic.' Mordred reached behind him and grabbed a silver knife from his pocket. 'It's time to die Emrys.'

xxx

Arthur and Morgana had walked through the forest for around 40 minutes and Arthur started to get irritated. 'You said it would only take a half hour to get to the cave.'

'I know, I know. Just don't complain, I have only visited it once since I was reborn and a lot has changed.'

'We don't have that time Morgana. We don't know what Mordred is planning on doing to him, if he hasn't done it to him yet!' He shouted to her.

She turned around and tears started flowing down from her eyes. 'Don't you think I'm worried?'

'Sorry Morgana.' He said and he meant it.

She wiped away her tears and walked towards him. 'I know, we both are worried about him.' She smiled and took him into a embrace. He was shocked from her actions, but after a few moments he placed his arms around the body of the witch.

'Everything will be fine.' He told her and she nodded. She dragged him with her towards the directions she thought she should go.

It took them five more minutes to reach the cave and Arthur grabbed the flashlight he took with him to create light in the darkness of the cave.

I didn't take long before they heard soft voices. The king and the witch looked at each other with both happiness and concern and started running towards the voices.

The first voice they could clearly hear was that of their friend, which meant he was still alive. 'Can't hurt my friends! I will not allow it to happ-'

'And what will you do against it? Your bound so you can't use your magic.' Mordred answered and they heard the sound of metal sliding against metal. 'It's time to die Emrys.'

Arthur could feel his heart skip a beat. He knew what the druid was planning to do. 'Don't hurt him.' He shouted and he and Morgana ran forward so they could see Merlin and Mordred. Mordred stood bent over their friend and a knife laid on the warlock's neck.

It took Mordred a moment to realise what just happened and he looked at the two newcomers. 'And you think you can stop me.'

This made Arthur's face harden. He didn't know a way to stop the man.

Luckily Morgana knew a way. She quickly said a few words and Mordred was thrown of Merlin and against the wall.

Merlin looked at them in shock and both the witch and the king ran towards him. 'Are you okay?' She asked him and held her hands above his cuffs, only to scream out in pain and to back away.

A small grin appeared on the warlock's face. 'Yeah, I'm fine, besides these.' He hold out his cuffed hands. Now it was Arthur's turn and he quickly took a small pocket knife to try and force the cuffs to open.

Mordred stoop up and screamed, which made all of them look up. Morgana took a quick glance at the king and her lover. 'I will finish him. Arthur, protect Merlin.' She didn't wait for a reaction from the blond and focused her attention on the druid.

Arthur wanted to try again to break the cuffs with his little knife, but Merlin stopped him. The king looked surprised at his friend and he could see the pain that the cuffs let him suffer in warlock's eyes. 'What... Merlin?'

'I know a better way. Help me up.' Arthur only nodded and helped his friend up. A worried expression appeared on his face when he felt how weak his friend was.

'Where are we going?'

'To there.' Merlin said and he pointed at a stone in the middle of the room. Arthur frowned, but did what his friend told him.

They walked towards the stone, making sure to avoid getting between the two fighting magic users. They safely reached the stone. 'What now.'

The warlock didn't say anything and placed his hands on the stone. A bright blue light appeared around his hands and Merlin let out a painful hiss. 'Merlin you should not use magic with those cuffs on.' The warlock still didn't reply and Arthur gasped when the stone started to melt.

What was appearing was something Arthur didn't thought he would see again, Excaliber. Merlin fell on his knees with a exhausted expression and Arthur stared at him in shock. The black haired man lifted his head and smiled at him. 'After you died I hide it here, take it and help Morgana.' Arthur could only nod and grabbed his trusted sword. He quickly lifted it and broke the cuffs with a quick slash. Merlin made a sound of relieve before falling into unconscious.

Arthur made sure his friend was safe and ran towards Morgana. She breathed heavily and stared at the king in shock when he suddenly stood next to her. She looked back to were Merlin lay unconscious, but before she could ask anything the king replied. 'He's fine, only exhausted.' She nodded and both focused on the bleeding druid.

'We will make you pay for what you have done to our friend.' Morgana hissed against the druid.

'You can do with me what you want, I love you Morgana.' He told her and both Arthur and Morgana looked at him in shock. 'I love you so much that I will make sure you don't have to suffer anymore.'

'Then why did you hurt the one she loves?' Arthur asked.

Mordred didn't answer and started to cast a spell. Morgana quickly shielded both of them from the attack, but failed to reflect the second spell he send towards them. It hit Arthur into the chest and he was send backwards. He landed with a loud sound on the ground.

Morgana startled as she was by the second spell looked back to see if the king was fine. It was a mistake that Mordred used, he ran forward and hit her in the stomach which made her collapse on the ground.

He gave her a last look filled with sadness and walked towards Arthur. He bent down towards the king. 'It's my destiny to kill you!' He lifted his knife into the air to hit Arthur into the chest.

It was then that Arthur opened his eyes and instinctively grabbed his sword to thrust it into Mordred's chest. The druid stared at his chest in confusion before his body became limp and he took his last breath.

xxx

Arthur took Merlin and Morgana to his apartment to rest from their fight. When they arrived all of the other knights and Gwen were their. They were relieved seeing that their friends were fine and the tension that was so far in the room disappeared.

Gwen decided she would cook for everyone. Arthur led Merlin straight towards his room to rest, seeing that the warlock could fell asleep any minute now.

Morgana felt something she never thought she would feel again. A bond between her and the rest of the people in the room. She was again one of them and it felt good.

She was in conversation with Leon when she suddenly saw that Merlin and Gwen were whispering something against each other. The queen gave him something and Morgana looked confused at the two.

Merlin turned around to see that she was looking at them and a blush appeared on his face. He then walked toward her. 'Do you mind coming with me?'

'Oh... okay.' She stood up and followed him towards the apartment's balcony. She never saw the grins that the people left in the room gave them.

They stood on the balcony and she saw that he was nervous. 'So why did I have to come with you?'

He was shocked by her question and it took him a few seconds before he replied. 'I... I want to ask you something.'

She smiled and she said with a soft voice. 'Then ask me.'

He kneeled down and grabbed something from his pocket. 'Do you want to marry me?'

Morgana stared at the ring Merlin held out and gasped. 'Ye... yes... I will marry you.'

A grin almost split Merlin's face in two while he put the ring on her finger. He stood up and she jumped into his arms.

'I want nothing more then to be with you for the rest of my life.'

xxx

_**A/N: So did you like the story? I hope you did, because I really enjoyed it. :D I have to thank everyone again for the nice reviews. This story that became 6 chapters long, was supposed to be a one shot. :P It is a bit longer. I will write/am writing more stories about Merlin in the future so you can also read those (hint? :P). **_

_**I also told you that this was going to be the last chapter of this story, but I have to say that I will do a little extra chapter after this one. **_


	7. extra chapter

_'Awhh... where am I?'_ Merlin wanted to look around and grinned. At least he tried to grin, because dead people couldn't grin, seeing how they don't have a body anymore. The last thing he remembered was lying in bed looking at Morgana with her bright eyes and beautiful grey almost silver hair. He had felt at peace, knowing that his last grandchild was an adult now. Sadness spread through his mind thinking about Morgana, she probably was crying of her loss now that he had died, but he knew it wouldn't be long before she would leave the world of the living, to be reborn again and to forget him.

_**'Hello Emrys.' **_A emotionless voice said.

_'Oh, hello dead.'_ He said with a cheerful voice.

It was silent for a moment._** 'You decided to call me dead again? I also create life you know.' **_

_'I know, but I think dead is better.' _

_**'As you wish, so did everything go according to plan?'**_ This time there was a bit of joy in the voice of dead.

_'Better then I had hoped.' _

_**'So you don't regret that you gave me it in return for your wish?'**_

Merlin started laughing._ 'No I don't regret it.'_

If dead could have frowned then he would have frowned. _**'You gave up your immortality to let the others be reborn with their memories. You did one of the most selfless things I have ever seen and I have seen a lot. Letting your friends see their mistakes and giving them a chance to change it.'**_

Merlin was silent for a moment before he spoke with a soft and sad voice _**'**__No it was a greedy act. I wasn't able to make all of the people I care for happy in my past life at Camelot, so I wanted to try again. Instead of letting them get a new life, I forced them to a life with memories so I could make up for the mistakes I have made.'_

_**'If that is what you wish to believe, but how did you know all of them would accept my offer to be reborn again with their memories.'**_

Merlin laughed._ 'I know my friends and they wouldn't say no to the chance of seeing their friends again.'_

_**'It was a big risk to take, but now it's time.' **_

Sadness took over Merlin's mind. _'I know.'_

_**'Because you gave me your immortality your soul will stop being reborn after this life. The others will be reborn until their soul will find peace, but your live will stop here, regardless if you're at peace or not.'**_

_'I know, but it's okay, I accepted my fate when we made the deal.'_

_**'Then say goodbye to the world, your friends and your mind, because you will disappear from this world.'**_

Merlin smiled in his mind. _'That's okay, I for filled my destiny, I have lived two great lives, I'm at peace now. I can rest.'_ With these words said Merlin started to forget, started to disappear. But he disappeared with a heart full of love and filled with happiness._ 'Goodbye my friends.'_

xxx

_**A/N: Like is said a extra little chapter. I came up with it when I was rereading the last chapter. I thought that Merlin probably regretted how he couldn't save Morgana and wanted to give her and the others another change at life, regardless the price he would have to pay for it and I don't think he would have liked it to be immortal and have to see his friends die over and over again. I know it's a bit sad, but I just wanted to write it.**_

_**And yes this will be the last chapter of 'A new start'. I thank everyone for reading the story until the end and hoped you enjoyed it. **_


End file.
